


Sexual Healing

by OldEnoughToKnowBetter



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEnoughToKnowBetter/pseuds/OldEnoughToKnowBetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She comes to his crypt for a crisis and sees him dancing alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Healing

**Author's Note:**

> This tiny little bit of fic was the first piece of slash I ever wrote. I thought I had only written the first sentence but just found the rest. Now the notes are longer than the story. It's from 2008, whaddaya want.

She comes to his crypt for a crisis and sees him dancing alone.

He's dancing to Marvin Gaye's "Sexual Healing". Mom-music. 

His knees bob together foolishly, and she remembers he lived through the Roaring 20s. He throws his arm up in the air and she realizes that in the '70s, when Angel was skulking around sucking rats, Spike was scarfing second-hand Quaaludes at Studio 54.

He mouths, "Let's get it on" and she sees that curl of his lip that goes with the white hair and the black leather; she was just barely born. He hasn't caught up to the Oughts; all that time behind him slows him down. He's older than the slow guys on the moon, older than Disneyland, older than the Zapruder film, older than Mae West saying "Come up and see me sometime".

But she's come to him, nevertheless.


End file.
